This invention relates to playing areas for sports, games, performances and the like, that can be converted from one surface to another.
Various artificial surfaces are in use for playing sports and games and giving performances, such as asphalt, clay, wood, composition, artificial grass, and the like. However, laying such surfaces usually dedicates a playing area to only one type of use since changing the surface involves removing or dismantling it or laying another surface over it. This is particularly true when one of the desired surfaces is natural grass such as when a field or meadow is temporarily converted into an artificial surface for playing, performing, dancing, etc.